


折辱

by Lullaby02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 狄明 信明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02
Relationships: 狄仁杰/明世隐 李信/明世隐
Kudos: 15





	折辱

他惯常都认为自己是早已冷却了心脏的人，重活一次 约莫血管里流淌的都是黑色的血吧，万般算计 ，纵然得了仙风道骨方的好皮囊，内里也是瑕眦必报的 ，凡所失去，必要取回。  
可他惯常也不知道，他这种人的吸引力在哪里，约莫是那副好皮囊？  
可他这种人，偏生能引发人心里那点黑暗，可能是因于他的诱导 ，所以，这看似来的突然的报复就也不奇怪了。  
那种折辱摧毁的欲望，伴随着牡丹方士毒舌一样的吐息而再无可挡。  
这头漂亮的银发散落下来，映衬眉心红痕 就显脆弱了。若是这绺发丝揉搓把玩之后凌乱的贴在脸上，深入他口舌里面，湿漉漉的带着水光。   
明世隐的眼睛也很漂亮，狄仁杰这个念头来的忽然 ，他任凭自己的想法蔓延跑偏，想看他红了眼眶，眼泪一点点被凿出来，随着他的操干而落下来，止也止不住。  
方士身上有着牡丹的香气 ，嚼起来的滋味应当会很美妙，那张惯常让人气闷火大的嘴也适合含点什么。  
要有粗大的物什填满，把整张口都塞满了，口舌都无处躲藏的被迫伺候肉棒，哪怕反射性的干呕和喉头的收缩也不过是给他增添快感罢了。  
明世隐肌骨丰润，周身如上好的玉石一样，那两点樱红被揉捏啃噬，折腾久了就会颤巍巍的立起来，肿大好几圈，哪怕最细嫩的布料摩擦一点也让他弓了腰，又痛又爽。  
他可能会羞愤，会呜咽出声，不想被当做女子一样把玩乳头，但却只能这样雌伏，甚至还不自觉发出抑制不住的呻吟。还有被戏谑的恶意问，奶头肿这部大，是不是会像女子一样哺乳产奶，甚至给他们生个孩子？  
李信可能做的更过分，说不定会在这已经彻底属于他处置的人身上留下永久的痕迹，让明世隐再也忘不得。  
腰肢纤细柔韧，适合反复亵玩，让他吃痛或羞耻的挣扎，把腰扭出花来，连带着屁股也不自觉晃动，禁欲的气质尽数不见，活脱脱自己找肏一样。  
那双笔直的腿 ，折到胸前，扛到肩上或者就这样按在墙上，一下下用力顶，让这双修长有力的腿颤抖着，只能无力向下滑。  
把玩遍了，再咬上耳垂，问这从来骄傲的方士，可是满意与否。


End file.
